The Sanity's Backtracking Effect - A BTS fanfiction
by Lalill
Summary: Back in the USA the boys of BTS are kidnapped and this time it's real. Together they try to endure the situation but as time goes by things become more difficult. For the first time Rap Monsters brain isn't of any help, Jin can't keep the younger ones safe, Suga is struggling with old fears and J-Hope can't keep smiling (...) canon (non-au) (Called "VALUABLE" before!)
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction will contain swearing, force and violence.

British words etc. may occur. xD Please excuse any mistakes.

Have fun!

Characters: **BTS** (Bangtan Sonyeondan)

Genre: Angst/ Hurt/Comfort/ Romance

Pairings: BoyxBoy only! **VKook** , maybe others as well (not sure yet)

Length: Not sure yet, no Oneshot though

* * *

"Do you think they will sell us off?" Jimin murmured, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Maybe they plan to sell us off to people who pay for getting victims they can torture ... like they do in horror movies ..." Hoseok whispered, his whole body shaking.

"Stop it!" Jin hissed harshly, making use of his position as the oldest of them.

"He's right, this isn't going to help us," Namjoon threw in, "we need a plan. We need to focus on escaping this place or getting help. Let's try to stay positive and not think of the worst, we need to stay calm."

Jimin sighed, finally finding the energy and relaxing his body at least enough, to pull Hoseok next to him into a hug he desperately seemed to need.

"Let's try to be realistic here," Namjoon continued, "they didn't randomly chose us, they must know who we are and we therefore seem to have some kind of worth for them. They won't sell us off to people looking for 'a random victim'. We are a high-risk target. We are popular. People recognize us and everyone who's involved in this kidnapping takes a huge risk by kidnapping us because we aren't easy to hide and many people and media around the world will be looking for us. Therefore not many people would want to get involved in this kidnapping because of the risk of getting caught. The more people the kidnappers get involved in this, the bigger the chance of someone chickening out or betraying them. If they wanted random victims or simply some nice looking victim they could've kidnapped someone else way easier, that's a fact. Unfortunately we have many people in Asia who still live a bad live or wouldn't be missed by someone if they disappeared, which means it definitely has a reason they kidnapped US." Namjoon took a deep breath.

"There are not many possibilities left I guess. They might blackmail Big Hit or the media. I think they will press for money because they think Big Hit will pay ... or even our families. I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's about money."

"Either that or they have special customers who offer lots of money to get us ... PARTICULARLY US I mean," Suga threw in, face expressionless.

"Yeah, a crazy, obsessed fan or something," Taehyung murmured.

"Whatever they plan we should focus on staying strong and getting out of here like Namjoon said," Jin repeated.

"When did you become so mature?" Jimin teased, a slight smile on his face that didn't fully reach his eyes.

"I've always been like this," Jin scoffed, "I just don't need to show this side of me very often."

Namjoon raised his eyebrows but gave Jin a thankful nod.

It was calm for a moment. "There are three kidnappers right?" Hoseok asked, voice steadier than before.

"Three kidnappers we know of so far," Jin agreed.

"Shouldn't we be able to take them?" Jimin asked hesitating but was met with similiar insecure stares.

"I don't know ..." Namjoon thought aloud.  
"They seem big! They are really strong and muscular ... and tall," Taehyung added.

"Not to forget they have fucking guns!" Suga announced annoyed, "isn't that the biggest problem?"

"Yeah, we can't attack them directly. Acutally ... we shouldn't attack them at all for now if we want to stay alive," Namjoon agreed, "the risk of getting shot is too high."

They all nodded.

"I hope they will give us food at least," Jimin said, still hugging Hoseok and with that said they waited, slowly emerging from the state of shock they were in.

"We did research right? We should know who is who! But they still look the same to me!" the man with the red shirt and blond hair exclaimed.

"You're so stupid, freakin idiot!" another said. He wasn't having any hair but looked like some asian-caucasian mix, his skin a tad darker than the first guy's.

"Seriously, even I can tell them apart," the dark-skinned man in the corner said annoyed, sending them a death glare.

"Keep your shit together, we need to act fast. Not long and this will be everywhere on TV, so let's keep going. And Shemar, you better start learning how to tell them apart!"

"Yeah, fucking racist," the man without hair mumbled.

The stress and anxiety of the situation was getting to all of them.

"Okay, let's start with the video."

"We won't use all of them right?"

"No, the risk of one of them causing trouble is too big if we film all of them. Also, don't take the smart ones, I don't want to risk any hidden messages in the video message, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, we went through that," Shemar replied and got up. With a wave of his hand he and the guy without hair, whose name was Brad, went off the door to get their 'visitors' for a filming session.

The door was thrown open and two of their kidnappers came in, guns held out, masks hiding their faces again and eyes searching for the seven boys in the room.

"Line up, quick!" Shemar barked, waving his gun about.

Jungkook and V looked helplessly in Namjoons direction who hurried translating the phrase.

"Which ones do we take now?" Shemar asked.

The boys of BTS gulped, throwing side glances at each other.

"We will give you anything you want, just let us go," Jungkook said, voice thin.

"Shut up!" Shemar fired back and asked again: "Which one?"

Namjoon swallowed hard, fighting his urge to vomit. "If you need someone, take me. Leave the others be, I can tell you everything since I'm the leader."  
"We know that," Brad said, still scanning them up and down.

"Yeah, even I can tell who you are because of your stupid haircut," Shemar voiced.

"Don't take him though," Brad said, "take this one."

And with that he yanked Taehyung out of the line ignoring the others fearful stares.

"Ah yeah, I remember him."

Before the others knew what to say, and Rapmonster could say more than "NO!", Shemar took Taehyung while Brad grabbed Suga's arm and roughly escorted him out the door as well.

"I hope they don't hurt them," Jungkook whimpered, his voice shaky and unstable.

He was crying openly by now, tears dropping onto the floor they sat on. Jungkook hated not being able to do anything, not being able to help, being forced to let things be and see his hyungs suffer.

Memories and thoughts of his parents and his brother flooded his mind and he knew he was having a total breakdown right now.

'You're not helping anyone here,' he thought to himselp but he couldn't help it.

Namjoon leaned against the wall, head in his hands and probably thinking everything over and over.

He wasn't in shock anymore and he wasn't crying but his mind seemed blank and deserted of any useful thoughts.

This was his team, he was their leader, he had to keep his head up, stay strong for them and come up with something.

They always called him the brain after all. But he couldn't and he felt useless and angry with himself.

Now Suga and V were gone too and he hadn't been able to help or protect them from being taken away.

A single tear made it's way down his cheek but he ignored it, wishing his brain would work again and do what it was supposed to do: Coming up with a plan to escape or help the others.

His fist met the ground in an angry fit even though he knew it was no good and would only end up hurting himself. But as time kept passing, he became angrier and angrier.

J-Hope didn't hold his breath anymore but his state of shock didn't seem over yet. Which was why he was staring at the other end of the room, a blank and frightened expression on his face and not doing anything.

He didn't move, he couldn't think and he didn't even make an effort to change that because right now this seemed like the only possible state for him without losing his mind.

Jimin couldn't stop sighing and crying. After the initial state of shock it only seemed natural to him to cry.

It wasn't like his body was capable of holding it in anyway and why should he? It was only him and the other members ... except Tae and Suga of course.

Wiping his eyes he tried to calm himself, looking over to J-Hope next to him and taking his hand while talking to him in a whispering voice.

His words were meant to sound comforting but they sounded empty even to himself which was why he stopped after some time and only continued to hug J-Hope.

Because they both needed it, he was pretty sure of that.

While Namjoon was fighting his own battle, well aware of the fact that he should try to help his members and comfort them, he couldn't do it right now. He just couldn't, he hadn't the energy, didn't want to touch anyone right now.

Closing his eyes he imagined himself lying in his bed, being far away from this nightmare.

Jin however was standing in the middle of the room, pacing up and down before sitting next to Jungkook and pulling the younger one in a hug while stroking his back.

He was the oldest right? It was his duty to take care of the younger ones and freaking out wouldn't help.

He needed to stay composed.

No one spoke but seeing Jimin comforting J-Hope gave Jin hope somehow.

Together they would get through this.

Still comforting the crying Jungkook he refused to think about the ones he hadn't been able to protect.

Suga wasn't much younger than Jin but Taehyung had always felt like an even younger brother to him than Jungkook and he hated the thought of something happening to Taehyung.

When Jungkooks crying started dying down, Jin checked his watch again.

He was the only one wearing one today and it was painful to realise how long Taehyung and Yoongi were gone already.

"What time is it?" Rapmonsters voice broke the silence and Jin sighed heavily.

"It's 5pm now. They are gone for 45 minutes already."

"When did we come here?" Jimin asked.

"Around 3pm I think," Jin answered warily.

The room they were in had no windows, only a crappy light bulb hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

There were mattresses lying on the floor - ten in total - and a few shabby looking blankets.

Jin went over and gave each of the members a blanket while rubbing his arms.

"It's so cold in here."

A short introduction to this fanfiction. I will continue soon and hope you like it so far. =) Useful criticism is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**California State Prison (CSP), L.A. County**

"If you join me there will be no way out, got that?"  
"Stop being that dramatic," Shemar growled, primping his blond hair back in a – in his opinion – sexy manner, "I'm not a beginner."  
LP nodded, playing with the pen in his hands. "That's why I asked you and not one of these other idiots. If we're really goin' to do this, I need to trust the people I work with."  
Shemar hummed and grabbed a book about gardening from his bedside table. "How many people do you plan to involve anyway?"  
The african-american man to his right shrugged before replying cautiously, "Well, there is you and me and I'll need some help from Johnny as well ... I told you, I'll need some money, places to hide the boys, a car big enough to take all of them away ... stuff like that."  
"Can't wait to meet this Johnny, really," Shemar said warily, "you talk about him a lot."  
"He's a good guy ... and he has connections. With his help we can get everything from anywhere," LP replied self-confident, "he's great, trust me."  
"I don't care about how great he is, as long as we can trust him!" Shemar threw in but LP was at his throat within a second, pressing a sharp piece of metal to his carotid artery faster than he had been able to look up. "I told you to stop doubting me, didn't I? And doubting him means doubting me," LP whispered dangerously low, putting a little more pressure on the metal piece in his hand until it drew a little blood from the other man's skin. When he retreated and went back to his seat, Shemar threw him an angry look. "You still goin' to that 'Aggression Prevention Group'?"  
LP didn't feel the need to answer but continued scribbling things on a piece of paper before speaking up again. "Johnny owes me big time. He'll do and get me whatever I want. I told ya I trust him. Besides, he's family. And that means something to me, you got that?"  
Shemar looked up, "wait. Are you related to him? Like in ... proper family? Thought you said that because you meant you two are close."  
Pursing his lips, LP shook his head. "He's my brother-in-law, married ma sister. They have a boy, cute kid."  
"But you're still not into this gang shit?"  
"As surprising as it is," LP stated, "I'm not, nah. Well, I'm not a member at least but I'm in contact with many people from his gang..."  
"The MT-11, right?" Shemar confirmed and was met with a nod.  
"Yeah, they became more popular these days..."  
The blaring noise of a bell signaling lunch time interrupted them.

1 year and 2 months later

"I can't believe this really," LP grumbled, giving Shemar a good-bye slap on the shoulder. "Who would have thought they'd let you out before me, for real now," he complained but Shemar just grinned, returning the slap.  
"I love policy failure, seriously," Shemar said, "when do I see you?"  
"As soon as I get my ass outta here," LP replied, the looks in his eyes reminding the other about their plans as soon as they were out.  
"Four months and seventeen days, right?"  
A nod was all Shemar needed before he stepped out of their shared cell and – about half an hour later – out of the prison as well. He was free again. And nothing would stop him from now on.

4 months and 19 days later

The bar they were in was shabby and run-down but since it was one of the bars that belonged to Johnny (at least unofficially) they could at least talk without someone eavesdropping.  
Shemar wore a red leather jacket, his dirty blond hair combed back as usual and his blue eyes scanning the tiny room in front of him.  
Said room made him look even bigger and more bulky than he was but not even the dim light could hide his stubbly chin and cheeks, the smirk on his lips or the way his tattoos stood out against his pale skin.  
It didn't take long for him to recognize the man he had been in prison for way too long.  
"Look at you, free and all," he said when he had made his way over to the two men sitting on a wooden table in the corner of the small room.  
"Another round for us, Will!" the man Shemar didn't recognize shouted in the bar's direction before holding his hand out. "Brad Kingsland," he announced, looking up at Shemar.  
Pulling up an eyebrow Shemar scanned the man in front of him: No hair, older than himself, caucasian but darker skinned than himself and ... was that a gang tattoo on his throat?  
Shemar sat down, ignoring the stranger's hand and directing his gaze at LP.  
"It's good to see you," LP said, giving a nod in Shemar's direction. "Brad is Johnny's right hand, he was part of MT-11 from the beginning."  
Brad pointed at one of his countless tattoos.  
"LP talked a lot about you," Brad asserted out of nowhere, "he said you're in this as well."  
Shemar knitted his eyebrows, "what? So that guy is in too?" The annoyance in his voice was obvious. "You said it yourself, LP! More people mean more danger for all of us. I thought this is top secret, huh? Why didn't you tell me about him earlier? We spend years planning this?"  
"Years?," Brad piped in, not fazed by Shemar's outbreak at all but LP just clicked his tongue in reply before answering. "About two years. We had enough time on our hands after all," LP stated, referring to their shared time in prison, "it was a spontaneous thing to let Brad in on this but he'll be helpful. Besides ... the band consists of seven members, it's good to have another man if we want to handle that many persons."  
Shemar rolled his eyes, "they are kids! Weak and thin in addition to that ... they don't know how to fight and will be scared out of their minds!"  
"Still, seven persons are a lot to put up with. I don't need one of them escaping," LP declared in a voice that marked the end of their discussion. "How about you introduce yourself first?" he then added, facing Shemar.  
Said man played with the beer coaster while speaking up again. "Shemar Gosnell."  
Brad cocked his head. "How long have you two been in prison together?"  
Shemar hummed, "hmm ... about three years, was it?"  
LP agreed and stretched his arms over his head, "yeah, something like that."  
"So, you've been there before?" Shemar asked.  
"Prison?" Brad confirmed before nodding, "yeah, sure but never for longer than a year."  
Shemar gave a derisive laugh, "that's not much, lucky bastard."  
"I guess," Brad voiced, "but it's mainly because Johnny does always find a way to cover for me... although I think he's mainly doing that for not having my wife on his heels all the time. She kinda becomes crazy everytime they coop me up."  
"Huh? You really married that bitch?" LP intervened, not hiding his scoff but Brad shrugged. "Yeah, a year ago. We somehow felt like it."  
"So how are the kids?" LP continued. Shemar put his head in his hands – family talk, great!  
"Mhm, the twins turned 9 last month. I swear, they are annoying as hell. Keira on the other hand ... ah, she's so grown up already, just finished studying and everything but she comes after me... did some good jobs for Johnny already."  
"How old is Keira again?"  
"22 already", Brad sighed. "Can't believe it myself."  
"Wait," Shemar threw in, "your daughter is 22? How old are you then?"  
Brad shrugged, "I got her when I was 18, having a problem with that?"  
Shemar kept quiet, not bothering to answer and occupied himself with his phone, while the other two talked about this and that.  
They parted ways three hours later, the plan set and ready to start what they had planned for so long.

The day of the kidnapping

"Did you set everything up?" Brad asked, yanking Suga in and closing the door behind them, letting the lock click shut.  
LP nodded, adjusting the black camera again that stood on a tripod not far away from the middle of the room and was directed at a blank white wall accentuated only by two wooden chairs standing in front of it.  
Both boys seemed frozen, avoiding eye contact and the cold light from above made them look like ghosts.  
"Alright," LP said, viewing both boys up and down, "give them a little punch here and there. Nothing major though, we still need them. Just... make them look a bit bruised and stuff, I want our message to come across properly."  
Shemar grinned teethily. It was a bit lame beating up kids who wouldn't even try to punch back and were not able to protect themselves but whatever, it was more fun than everything he did within the last few weeks. Taehyung nibbled on his lip, oblivious to what the men were talking about but Suga did at least get the word "punch" and it didn't help ceasing his anxiety.  
Brad gripped Yoongi's arm a bit more forceful than before and turned a bit to deliver a forceful punch to the boys eyebrow. Eyebrows always started to bleed easily and this was all about making them look beaten up anyway.  
Yoongi's head flung back, his feet stumbling back, only hold in place by Brad's strong grip. Taehyung had looked up in time and stared, his mouth open and eyes wide as saucers. "Enjoying the show?" Shemar asked him bored and started by slapping Tae across the face.  
The slap was hard enough to make the boy's face fly to the other side and let red color arise on the whole half of his face. Tae gasped, his eyes watering when Shemar hauled off and punched his lip hard enough to make it bleed crazily. LP gave his companion a thump up.  
Meanwhile Brad was busy delivering punch after punch at Yoongis face but stopped when he noticed the boys struggle becoming weaker with each punch. He shoved Yoongi away roughly and made him end up on the floor by doing so. Shemar, who had given Taehyung another punch to the face, looked bored, all the excitement from the beginning gone already. "No! N-no!" Tae whimpered trying to protect his face when Shemar went for his face again and Sugar looked over at his friend, tears starting to prick at his eyes as well. Brad gave Suga a last well aimed kick to the stomach before yanking him up again.  
"Get up!" Brad called out when the boy in his grip was having trouble to stand up, holding his stomach.  
Taehyung felt blood run down his chin, his lip felt like it just exploded.  
"What do you think?" Brad asked casually, turning and pulling a stumpling Suga towards LP. "Yeah, they've had enough for now. Put them on the chairs."  
Shemar cackled, "seriously, they can't stand anything." When both boys sat at the chairs in front of the camera, Shemar kneeled down in front of Yoongi, holding his chin up to make him look in his direction.  
"Do you understand what I say?"  
He got no reaction. Suga simply looked at him before casting his eyes downwards. "HEY!" Shemar barked, "I said: Do you understand me?"  
Tae didn't look at Suga, too afraid of becoming someone's punch ball again.  
Suga gave a short nod and Shemar narrowed his eyes. "Was that a nod? Urgh, I seriously can't stand you."  
Then, slower, he said, "you rap about a tough life, about struggles and how you don't give a shit about anything but you know what? Truth to be told you're only a poor kid that doesn't know how to fight. You have no idea what a tough life is and how hard it can be. You're a miserable excuse of a rapper, not even american. Simply an asian kid that likes to talk fast."  
With that Shemar was about to get up but Yoongi's mouth betrayed him and Shemar didn't fail the "fuck you" that escaped Suga's mouth.  
Shemar was down on his leg again in an instant. "What did you say?"  
Suga stayed silent, looking at the floor but Tae threw a glance at his friend and Shemar gritted his teeth.  
"What's the problem? Just leave that kid be!" Brad shouted annoyed and waved Shemar out of the camera's view.  
"This little fucker just made it personal," Shemar growled.  
Looking at Yoongi he said, "you'll see what I was talking about," before joining LP behind the camera.  
LP, who ignored the banter going on between everyone, rose from the floor and picked up a simple white paper.  
He shoved it in Taehyungs face. "Read it!" he said, but when Tae blinked up at him clueless, face blank but still red from the beating, LP rolled his eyes and put the paper in Yoongis hands.  
"Read it!" he said again, "no Korean, no own words. You will only read what the letter says. And look in the camera. Got that?"


End file.
